untitled
by sultrysexkitten666
Summary: Takes place in the first book : Fang gets separated from the flock inside The School. Which is about the most horrible thing that can happen. But when an unexpected babysitter comes along getting out of The School doesn't seem so important.
1. Chapter 1

' Just when you think they can't make your life any worse, they do. A BABYSITTER! Me! A babysitter for a bunch of experiments gone wrong. It's an insult! I am a perfectly tuned fighting machine and they want me to baby sit! Why can't the erasers do it? They're better at that kind of stuff then I am.' Erin walked down the corridor to her father's office. She didn't even bother to look into the rooms she passed. She was better then those pitiful beings that sat behind those doors.

Erin smiled to herself as she entered her father's office.

"Morning Daddy," she said in a sweet voice as she gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek and sat on the edge of his desk with her legs crossed.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that, Erin," the man sitting across from her took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Do what?" she jumped off his desk and straightened the name plate she had knocked over.

JEB BATCHLER

"Erin, be serious," he said wit ha harsh tone, "this is important. What I am about to ask you needs to take place over everything in your mind. You think you can gallivant off like a regular 17 year old," he paused to make sure she was paying attention, "The fact is, you are not a normal 17 year old, Erin. You have an important purpose in life. I wish I could make you take this seriously."

"I do take this seriously," she said in a quiet voice.

"I don't think you do ,Erin," Batchler said as he stood up and walked over to the window," You don't respect the premises, you don't respect the project, and you don't respect me."

"You know that's not true," Erin said in a voice that was barely audible above the cries of the erasers being let out to hunt, "How can you even say that?"

"Well, you haven't been showing it very well," he turned around to face her and looked her straight in the eyes, "You are going to have to start from the bottom, Erin. You need to re-earn your respect and trust. Your chore is simple; you are going to keep an eye on the new arrivals."

"WHAT?!" she screeched, knocking over she chair as she stood, "this is bull shit! I have put my life on the line for this fucking project! ME, your daughter, and you had me turned into one of your little freaks! This is bull shit!"

"ERIN!" Batchler shouted, "you will not take that tone with me! I am ypur father and you will do as I say," he took a deep breath, "Dismissed."

"But Dad…."

"I said 'Dismissed'"

"Dad…"

"OUT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fang woke up to pitch black. He had no clue where he was. All he knew was Max, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Gasman were no where in sight. He rolled over on to his stomach and pushed himself on to his feet.

He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He wasn't in his crate anymore, that much he was sure of. From what he could see he was in what appeared to be a holding cell.

The walls were made of solid concrete except for the jail cell door at the other end of the room. There was a mattress lying against one wall and had a tattered blanket thrown across it. On the other walls were a sink, what looked like it was supposed to be a toilet, (which Fang was sure he would never use) and on the far wall was a small window that overlooked a large field.

"I'd only look out that window at night," a voice said behind him. Fang whipped around to face the source.

"They let the erasers out to hunt during the day," a girl stepped out of the shadows, "It's not a pretty sight."

The door was open. He could run for it. Is all he had to do was get passed her. Which from the look of her it wouldn't be too hard.

"I know what you're thinking," she said as she walked away from the doorway towards him," but, you run, and they will shoot you before you make it to the next cell door."

She pulled a remote out of her pocket and turned the lights on. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the change. He was right about the holding cell. But the girl; he had never seen anything like her. She was tall and thin with just the right amount of curve in the right places. She had long dark red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She had dark brown eyes and tawny skin. She wore a pair of snug fitting jeans and a red halter top.

"What's your name?" Fang asked her. He has to admit she was….well she was hot.

She walked passed him towards the window. Her jeans hung low on her hips giving him a glimpse of part of a tattoo on her lower back. The ties to her top were dangling seductively down her back in between her wings.

Yes, wings. They were nothing like Fang's. He had dark bird wings. Her's reminded him of demon wings. They were dark and leathery with claws at the end of the bone.

"Erin," she said as she turned away from the window. The front of her shirt was cut low and he could see part of another tattoo going across her chest. He could imagine what the whole tattoo looked like.

"Hun," she said as she flashed him a sultry smile, "it's not polite to stare."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok she'd admit it; the boy was fine as hell. He had black hair that hung just above his shoulders his eyes were a dark brown and he had tan skin. Rips in his snug fitting black shirt revealed what seemed to be a six pack.

"We should probably get you a new set of clothes," she said as she finished looking him over," or at least a new shirt."

His jeans seemed to be fine. A little dirty, but other than that they seemed to be ok. Plus she liked the way the jeans fit him. They weren't baggy like most of the guys wore. They wee snug fitting and hugged the bulge that was forming near his leg. Erin smiled as she headed out of the cell.

"You coming?" she looked at Fang and smiled, "I promise I won't bite."


	4. Chapter 4

Fang followed Erin out of the cell. He could run, but she was probably right, it wouldn't be worth it. So he would settle for following her to, wherever the hell they were going.

He could hear the screams coming from the rooms they passed. The screams of the dying. The screams of the ones being tortured. The screams of those who had the bad luck of being altered after they were born. Because of his acute hearing he could also hear the sick, sadistic bastards that ran the place laughing and congratulating themselves on another job well done.

Fang tried to block the sounds out. He looked anywhere but at the doors. So he settled for the back of Erin. He noticed that when she moved her shirt road up on her back revealing more of her tattoo. From what he could see it appeared to be an intricately designed crow. The thin strings moved across her back as she walked. That in itself was damn near torture. Is all he had to do was reach forward and pull. Yeah, and then she'd shove his head down the hole in the ground that was supposed to be a toilet. Great plan.


	5. Chapter 5

The laundry room was only a couple halls down from Fang's cell, so it didn't take them very long to get there. The brass plate was tarnished but you could still see the letters carved into the metal.

Erin unlocked the door using the key pad that was positioned on the wall. The door opened and she walked in.

"Take your shirt off," she said as Fang walked in behind her, "unless you want to wear that," she said gesturing to his torn shirt.

Fang smiled slightly and pulled his shirt over his head. You, she was right. Definitely a six pack. She wondered what it would feel like to run her hand across his chest and down his back….no she had to stop that. She was supposed to be making sure he didn't escape, not planning to fuck him.

"W-what size do you wear?" she asked turning her attention to the clothes in front of her.

"Large," he said. From the sound of his voice she could tell he was facing her and was right behind her. She pulled a white shirt off the shelf.

"Sorry we don't have any black," she said as she turned around. He was standing closer then she thought. To keep from running into him she put her hands up to brace herself. That was a big mistake.

His skin was warm and smooth beneath her hands. She couldn't resist. She fanned her hands across his chest. He was tall, taller than her; her eyes were level with his shoulder. As if her hands were following her eyes, they moved and spread over his shoulders and down his back.

God she loved the fell of his skin and the way his muscles moved as he breathed. She shouldn't be doing this. It would only hurt her in the end. It could cost her her job, her friends, her family, her life. She had to stop. But, God, she didn't want to.

"You should probably put this on," she said as she pulled away from him, "We need to get you back to your cell before the erasers get back," she turned to head out the door.

"Wait," Fang said and he reached out to grab her arm," Why do I have to go back to my cell?"

Erin turned around and faced him. Before she could answer him though he pulled her into him and kissed her. The action surprised her and she gasped in shock giving him full access to her mouth. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth. In turn she slipped her's into his.

"No!" she said suddenly as she pulled away, "I cant do this. _We_ cant do this."


End file.
